User talk:Mr Rinn
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jaime Lannister page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Buffymybasset (Talk) 2011-08-16T23:08:15 House Forrester Thank you for pointing out the Forresters are in the books, ser, that is exciting news - I was hesitant about this project at first but the more I hear the more I like it -- they're basically doing what I would do: pick a minor "everyman" House to show how the War of the Five Kings is playing out on a local level, and on top of that, pick an established name from within the books but about which nothing has been said, leaving a blank canvas. After I saw your note I searched around until I found the exact quote they're mentioned in from ADWD.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:14, November 29, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome, and sorry for not being more specific I hope it didn't take too long to find :). Gboy4 (talk) 23:55, November 29, 2014 (UTC) A Status for the Video Game Ok basically in the previous Telltale games that I've played they've always had people who's status has depended on the player's choice and I'm 99% sure they will do the same in this game, on this wiki it would be whether someone is alive, dead or it's uncertain and I'm assuming that the wiki doesn't one of those statuses that factors in more than one possibility. Now the other wikis use the word "determinant" but after looking up the word I'm not sure if it fits properly. Anyway it's something you guys may want to think about. --Gboy4 (talk) 12:04, November 30, 2014 (UTC) : We have an "Uncertain" category already, if that's what you mean?--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 16:47, November 30, 2014 (UTC) :: Not really, I mean for example in the game you might come across someone who needs your help, if you don't help them they could be killed in which case they'd be "Deceased", or maybe the victim would run away with whatever danger chasing them they'd be "Uncertain" and if you choose to help and successfully do they'd be "Alive". Anyway what I mean is you may want to consider a new status for characters who could have at least two different statuses which depend on player choice. --Gboy4 (talk) 19:31, November 30, 2014 (UTC) ::: I expect we'll have a category "Articles with gameplay alternatives", yes.--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 19:50, November 30, 2014 (UTC) hello stop editing rodrik he is dead you think that guy with a beard is rodrik its asher that's asher not rodrik Thank you for helping me with the picture on Rodrik's wall. Proper categorization of game character articles Except for the "House XXXXXXXX" categories, all other categories must be written in the following format: Character surname, Name For example this is from Jon Snow: Category:House Stark Snow, Jon Since you are one of the major contributors regarding the game I ask you to perform this cumbersome task for the game characters with surnames.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 15:25, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Ok, I think I understand. Gboy4 (talk) 15:28, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Categories Sorry. Given the still infancy of most of the articles related to the game, I've been adding several categories to the side rather than manually at the bottom, for the most part. I'll add them manually if you'd like. --AuraneWaters (talk) 00:33, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Alright, no problem. If you'd like me to make the changes to the articles I've categorized, I'll do so now. --AuraneWaters (talk) 00:50, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Everything's taken care of now. There's still a lot to do, so I'll be sure to add as I go along. --AuraneWaters (talk) 01:45, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Night's King George R.R. Martin himself responded to my question about the Night's King and he seemed to imply that we should treat him and the White Walker leader (also called "the Night's King") as two separate characters, i.e. it's a title like "Storm King". Please head on over to the Talk page for that article to reassess your vote (if you still vote "No" on unmerging them, please just update the timestamp to affirm that you vote that way even in light of GRRM's newcomments).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:29, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :"Yes Dragon it's still NO!" -- sorry if I sounded like I was yelling, I honestly thought some might reconsider their vote in light of GRRM's comments. Well it's your vote to make, thank you for responding quickly.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:40, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :Nope, his comments were pretty open to interpretation for either side. Gboy4 (talk) 16:44, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Heraldry I would definitely appreciate some help with this, if you're up for it?--Ser Patrek (talk) 17:41, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Sure, I'll give it a go. Gboy4 (talk) 18:27, September 10, 2015 (UTC)